


Gannicus and his days of freedom

by SarahChronicles



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Ambrosianus - Freeform, Capua - Freeform, Fanfiction, Gannicus - Freeform, Gen, Oenomaus - Freeform, Quintus - Freeform, spartacus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahChronicles/pseuds/SarahChronicles





	Gannicus and his days of freedom

The greatest champion of Capua had finally been granted freedom after an epic battle in the arena. He said goodbye to his dearest friend whom he had betrayed by having an affair with his wife, who died in his arms due to poisoned wine and all being the fault of Lucretia. Gannicus wished to tell Oenomaus of the infidelity before he left the ludus, but Quintus had warned him not to do so. This cause for Gannicus to leave without getting that of his chest and this is why his time away in freedom before meeting with Oenomaus and Crixus again was very tumultuous and erratic.

He went to Rome and became the body guard of a local man of wealth by the name of Ambrosianus, who happened to be a cruel slave trader, but he paid Gannicus a lot of coin for always protecting him in the dangerous streets of Rome. He was conflicted by having to work for a man who enslaved people and mistreated women and innocent children by forcing the children to hard labor and the women to be sexual slaves to himself and his friends. Gannicus returned to drowning his sorrows in alcohol and women. He felt that he would never again have the chance to ask his friend to forgive him just like he felt conflicted for the love he still had for Melita.

One night Ambrosianus send Gannicus on a mission that would be far too much for him to take. He was to go to a near villa and kill an entire Roman family due to political issues. Men of the senate offered Ambrosianus plenty of coin for the task as he was well known for sending his bodyguards to kill people when required. This time Gannicus was the one who had to do the task because this had to be a very professional job that could only be done by the most skilled assassin. Ambrosianus was very much aware of the fact that Gannicus used to be champion of Capua and he gave him more coin than any other bodyguard he ever had.

Gannicus accepted the request but when he asked for details on his victims he was made aware of the fact that he had to kill an entire family that had 3 young children who had to be executed as well. He immediately refused and this enraged Ambrosianus, but because he was a very cunning man he decided to tell Gannicus that is he didn’t do it, he would send one of his other assassins who would probably not provide a merciful death to these children as well as the innocent wife of the man who had to die. This made Gannicus reconsider and he agreed to do it.

He left that night by himself to do the job and he had already been paid a large amount of coin for the service he had yet to do. This was done by Ambrosianus to force him to finish the job or be prosecuted for taking the payment without providing the service required. Once he entered the house of the victims, Gannicus found all of them sleeping quietly. They had no apparent wealth and seemed to be very humble people. Perhaps the man has been witness to something for being in the wrong place at the wrong time and that is why he and his family had to die.

Gannicus wanted to be merciful and he killed the man and his wife with quick stabs to the heart. His pulse started rising as he approached the room of the children. They also slept quietly and had not heard anything. He stood next to the children and he knew he could not do this, he had never killed a child and his tormented soul could not stand to be taken into an even darker place. He had a friend in the city that was running from the Romans and wanted to live the city because he was being unfairly accused of a crime. He took the children on a carriage to a safe location and then aided his friend y giving him enough coin to flee the city, on the condition that he took these children with him to care for them. He agreed and left hat very same night before the break of dawn.

Gannicus went back to Ambrosianus to tell him that the job had been done. News quickly came to Ambrosianus that the man and his wife had been killed but the children disappeared. Gannicus has told him that he killed them all and when confronted with the absence of the bodies of the children he told Ambrosianus that they probably got taken by organ traders who favored children for their business. He did not believe him and immediately asked his other bodyguards to seize Gannicus. This would be the biggest mistake the cruel roman citizen would ever make. Gannicus quickly disposed of the other 3 bodyguards and slayed Ambrosianus absent witnesses. He knew that to cover his tracks and leave the site without being chased he had to come up with a plan. So he burned the house and dresses one of the men with his clothes. When roman authorities found the bodies it would be impossible for them to be recognized and this would buy Gannicus time to leave without a problem.

He managed to get out of the region and then took a job training gladiators for a lanista who had a ludus outside of Rome, but he was not meant to be a doctore and he would eventually find himself out of that ludus and back into the arena facing his old friend.


End file.
